Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of data processing, and particularly to a projection method and an electronic device.
Related Art
Nowadays, all the electronic devices tend to be intelligent. Siri (Apple intelligent voice assistant) system of Apple Inc is a good example of intelligentized electronic device.
However, in the related art, usually the electronic device with projection function is only used to play video program, no intelligentized application is involved.